


secret (?)

by Amber12409



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Quidditch, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Sirius likes Remus!andshe knows everything!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	secret (?)

"where are we going?" asked Remus when Sirius took his hand, the boy didn't replay just ran. the halls were full of students, Remus almost fell four times but Sirius didn't seem to mind he kept going. 

the boy went out of the castle to the fields, to the quidditch field, and then stopped. 

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Remus looking at the boy in front of him. 

"I.... j-just" Sirius catch his breath, "I wanted to talk".   
"if it's about Gorgia I swear- " Sirius covered Remus mouth with his hand.   
"shut up".   
Remus pulled away from Sirius and stayed quiet.   
"then, what is it?"

Sirius kissed the boy in front of him and pulled away before Remus could react to the kiss. 

"what was that for?" Remus' cheeks turned pink.   
"my family, mom is angry at me like always but this time it's different, she found out and I'm not allowed to come back home for the holidays this year, I just wanted to- " Remus just kissed him before finishing. 

"it's going to be okay, we'll figure it out" he held the boy's shoulders.   
Sirius smiled, "I'm pretty sure James' family will love to welcome you, or you can spend it here" Remus suggested. 

"what about you? I want to be with you this holiday" said Sirius.   
"in staying here, but you didnt let me finish". 

"then I'm staying here, just help me out think about what to say to James and Peter," the two didnt tell their friends about the relationship, they were too afraid of judgment. 

"Okay, I will," said Remus and smiled, he felt like this is going to be the Christmas in his life together with his boyfriend. 

"and you brought me all the way here to tell me?" Remus teased.   
"I needed a place with no one around so I can kiss the hell out of you," explained Sirius leaning to kiss the boy taking both of his hand to hold Remus' cheeks, kissing him with passion, he needed it. 

the kiss was messy with a lot of teeth and tongue, Remus felt in heaven when Sirius held him. 

"let's go back, James may think someone kidnapped us and Peter might cry," said the long-haired boy after breaking the kiss. 

Remus nods in agreement and took his boyfriend's hand, the two walked back to the castle. 

><<>><

from the high seats, two students stood hands in their chests.   
"I told you," said the red-haired girl with green eyes to the boy next to her. 

his black hair flew on his eyes, his glasses fell to the edge of his nose.  
"get ready to make something up soon" Lily started walking back to the castle. 

"I knew just so you know, there obvious," said the boy running after her. 

she laughed, "so, when are you going to tell them that you know?"   
"I'm going to wait until they will tell me them selfs, in just going to say that I know and then tease them because they're obvious" explained James. 

Lily smiled at him and kissed his cheek, James took her hand and the couple walked together.   
"and about us?" asked the girl. 

"same, when the time will come and we will be ready" answered the boy.   
"I love you".   
"I love you too, now let's go and pretend that you hate me" he kissed her cheek.   
"gladly". 

>the end<

**Author's Note:**

> because is Lily after all! and she is a know it all!


End file.
